She Don't Want The World
by southern-punk
Summary: Dunja is Tokio Hotel's translator and she just MIGHT have feelings for a certain mann on the security detail. Sucky summary because I'm really just no good at them. Story is much better.


**A/N: The highly anticipated (by me) new story. It is unlike anything I've ever written and I LOVE it. Seriously suggest you listen to the song while reading. Totally sets the emotional envoriment.**

**Warnings: Mentions of gay sex (you'll see), and possibly some language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel *sobs***

* * *

_The open wounds she hides_  
_She just keeps it bundled up and never lets it show_  
_She can't take much more of this but she can't let it go_  
_That's okay…She Don't Want the World…. _

* * *

Dunja sighed. Bill was yet again yelling about some misunderstanding between himself and a host again. He had insisted on doing this interview without her and it wasn't a good idea at all. He had needed a translator when the Host asked him a question about his love life that he had not comprehended and now KGH-TV was under the impression that he had been having hot, gay sex with Gustav.  
The reaction from Bill was, of course, expected but Dunja couldn't help thinking that this situation could have been avoided if Bill had only given in and let her translate. What was she getting paid for? Surely it wasn't to stand around looking pretty. She was old enough to be their mother!  
The deep sigh again resounded from Dunja as she stepped forward and prepared for the wrath of Bill.  
** "YOU! This is entirely your fault! If you had been translating, I wouldn't have made that mistake! Oh they must think horrible of me! Where's David? Is he doing damage control? TOM! Where are you? This is a crisis! You better not be chasing some slut!"**  
Dunja wisely stayed silent. The rant was only beginning. She let her eyes roam around the room and found Gustav sitting quietly in a corner, away from Bill. His faced was flushed red and his light brown eyes wouldn't meet anyone else's. Poor thing was probably scarred for life.  
Dunja sighed for probably the fifteenth time in the last thirty minutes. Really she was tired of feeling useless. When she had signed the contract to be their interpreter, she had been much younger and starry-eyed with dreams of helping them change the world. She had believed in the music of the boys. Even now, she did. But it seemed that the older they got, the less she saw of their innocent belief in themselves and the world around them. Their purity was being compromised by the ways of this world. By money and fashion and, in Tom's case, girls. Not that the older twin had ever been truly innocent. Maybe when he was born.  
Bill was ready to leave. He had had it with the TV station and was loudly informing everyone of his frustration. Jost appeared and told him to go back to the Hotel and relax. Dunja watched as the frantic twin waved his lithe arms around and argued with Jost in German. Of course Dunja understood but her thoughts weren't on the conversation. She was watching the unnatural black hair and chocolate eyes. While she loved language, her true passion was people. They were fascinating creatures with a range of emotions that amazed her. There were so many unconscious actions and expressions. Bill with his animated face and hands was one of her favorites to watch. Tom swaggered into the room followed by Georg. The brunette was mumbling into a cell phone, most likely talking to his girlfriend. Danae was a sweet girl really and Georg considered himself lucky. Tom stood watching his brother wave his arms with amusement. The black braids were covered today by a blue bandana. His lip ring was contrasting against his pale skin and pinkish lips with spectacular distinction. The matching chocolate eyes held a twinkle in them, showing he found his brother's antics to prove very humorous. The three other boys had stood and walked closer to Bill, preparing to leave. Dunja watched Gustav. His hair was blonde again, although it didn't look nearly as natural as it had before. He still refused to speak to Bill but the look he sent him was not one of anger or shame. It was one that was all too familiar to Dunja. The look spoke of volumes of regret. It seemed out of place on the young boys face and the fact that it was directed toward Bill was a bit shocking to the dirty blonde woman. Regret could come from many reasons, the most common being mistakes made. These could come from familial falling outs, misunderstandings that led to broken friendships and….unrequited love. Dunja shook this thought from her head. It was neither proper nor probable that it was the last one. Just because Dunja knew that feeling well did not mean everyone went through that, especially not two young, very straight boys.  
The security detail had shown up and Dunja felt her heartbeat pick up a little. The band never went anywhere without _him_. Instinctually, Dunja moved closer to the group. She couldn't help the need to be nearer to him. She knew that he had no idea and she really didn't intend for that to change. She scanned the men surrounding the boys and didn't see the face that Dunja longed to most. She was about to give up and return to her job when she felt a hand on her elbow. Dunja lifted her eyes from the hand to the muscular arm it was attached to and on to the handsome face of Tobi. Her spirits soared.  
**"We'll be leaving now, Miss. You wouldn't want to be left behind, would you?"** He asked with a gentle smile. His hand exerted slight pressure and guided her toward the center of the group. She was standing with the band and completely surrounded by body-guards. Tobi was again nowhere to be seen. He had moved to the front of the group to deal with the Crazy Fan Girls outside. Dunja smiled slightly.  
For now, she would enjoy that moment of attention. He had cared enough to make sure she got back to the hotel. While it wasn't the adoration that Dunja longed for, it was enough.  
Later that night, Dunja would lie in bed and cry. She'd swear that she would give up on him and maybe go on a date when the tour was finished. She wouldn't hang onto every word he said. She wouldn't pray for a single moment more of his attention as long as he kept those blue, blue eyes on her.  
The decision would be forgotten before Dunja even closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So review for the next chapter. It is already written. In fact the whole story is complete. I'll post the chapters after I get some reviews XD**


End file.
